


Meet no one's daughter

by Scricciolo



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Amelia's not the responsible one, But he sure does, English is not my mother tongue please be kind, F/M, Four gets his hair shaved, Inspired by Music, Set somewhere after Turgistan, They don't know One has a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scricciolo/pseuds/Scricciolo
Summary: One and his fucking mouth, Billy was sure that sooner or later he would have got them killed.
Relationships: Backgound Three | Javiér/Two | Camille (6 Underground), Past Seven | Blaine (6 Underground)/OC, They're the Cleavers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Meet no one's daughter

They got my blood up in their veins  
I get a cut, they feel my pain  
They got my heart, they got my soul  
They know the stuff nobody knows

One and his fucking mouth, Billy was sure that sooner or later he would have got them killed.  
-You can’t wish happy birthday the day before the damn birthday! It’s bad luck!- he had screamed, horrified, that morning, when the billionaire had came up during breakfast with –Oh, Four, you’re twenty-two in seventeen hours, birthday greetings!- and grinned before adding –God, that sounded like my fucking math homeworks.  
Camille had made a disgusted face when some shreds of the half-chewed pancake Billy had in his mouth landed on her dark blue pantsuit and the boy would have apologised, but One hadn’t left him the time.  
-Okay, I take it back, chill.  
-Taking it back it’s even worse luck!  
-Then what? Do I have to wish you again?  
-Do you want me to die, asshole?  
The truth was that Billy hadn’t expected One to care about his birthday –he himself had barely registered it was near, actually- plus, he was tense about that night’s mission. Blaine, the only one who had had the sense to understand that, had intervened to cool things down, talking over Javiér coarse giggling and the angry mumble of an Amelia in coffeine withdrawals.  
-The kid’s nervous, leave him be.  
-Oh, he tells you when he’s afraid, then?  
Billy had insulted him in ukrainian and had went back into his caravan to get dressed. There was no point in getting angry with One, anyway: it would only have worsened the situation, and then maybe the billionaire would have done some other crazy shit, like spilling the salt. Wishes in advance weren’t much of a damage, after all, Billy had told himself, calming down.  
But he couldn’t help to curse One when he realised that Blaine had lost consciousness.  
-He’s bleeding! One, Five, can you hear me? He’s bleeding and he passed out!- he ran his fingers through his hair, to the nape of his neck. Before his wide eyes, the dark pool under Blaine’s body was continuing to expand.  
-Thanks for the information, Four, can you be more fucking specific?  
-Well, he’s...he’s bleeding, kinda, a lot!  
-Christ, kid! Where is he bleeding from?  
-Don’t look, chico, else you’ll dream it this night.  
-What? No, moron, he HAS to look! Four, do you hear me? Apply pressure on the wound, try to...  
-What? Should I put my hands on THAT?  
-DON’T you dare to touch him, you risk to make it worse!- Amelia’s voice drilled through his eardrum –Tell me where the wound is!  
-In his belly...or maybe it’s his chest...bozhe, chort, ya ne znayu*!  
-What does it MEAN that you don’t know?  
-I can’t see the wound, I can’t see it, it’s a fucking pool of blood, ebat’ebat’ebat’*....  
-Okay, okay, we’re here, don’t panic!- One’s order came along with the furious schreeching of brakes outside the hut where Four had managed to find shelter. The next moment Amelia was breaking in, with her white gloves on and the first-aid kit squeezed between her forearms; One and Camille followed right after.  
-Get out!- Amelia barked at him, piercing him with her dark, blazing eyes. Billy didn’t need to be told twice. He could already feel his bowels twisting and nausea rising along his windpipe; he barely managed to take two steps out of the hut before emptying his belly on the dusty ground. His legs were shaking uncontrollably and shivers ran down his spine, leaving his arms and neck tingling with goosebumps. It took all the determination he had left to keep him from falling on his knees in his own vomit.  
When he straightened, his throath burning with acid and cold sweat drying on his temples, Javiér was in front of him, the gun still in his hand and on his face an expression that was a mix between amusement and concern.  
-Hey, niño, you alright?  
Billy didn’t answer. Throwing up had left him with a feeling of extreme relief in his stomach and an empty brain. There was only one thought inside, and it kept bouncing around like a fucking ping-pong ball: and that was the thought of Blaine’s secret, that the man had told him just a few days before. If Blaine died, he would remain the only one to know. Him, and the secret of a dead man.  
He fumbled with an arm toward Javiér, who immediatly reached for him and hugged him tight against his shoulder, mumbling a reassuring -Ven aquì, hombre, te tengo.*  
Billy clutched his arm with iron fingers: -Blaine has a soul, he still has a soul.- he spluttered in his friend’s face, almost without air in his lungs.  
Javiér moved his head, Billy didn’t understand if it was to avoid his breath or to look better at him.  
-Cálmate. De qué estás hablando?  
-What?  
-What are you saying, what are you speaking of. Te golpeaste la cabeza?  
Billy wished to punch him. What sense it maked to answer his first question and then ask him an equal enigmatic one? Hell, he didn’t speak fucking spanish! Lacking the strenght to hit him, he just squeezed his arm once more.  
-Blaine has a daughter.- he said, and it was like emptying his stomach again –He has a daughter, name’s Kimmy, she’s eleven and lives with her uncles in Columbia, Tennessee, she’s celiac, has a hamster named Teddy even though it’s a bear name, and he send her some cash every month becouse her mother died from leukemia two years ago in a hospital in Nashville...  
Busy spitting out every piece of information in his possession, he didn’t realised how absurd the situation should look until Javiér, deadly serious, looked him straight in the eyes and asked:  
-Favourite ice-cream flavour?  
-What?  
-The niña favourite ice-cream flavour, do you know which that is?  
-No!- Billy shoved him back, incredulous and angry –No I don’t know that, you wanker!  
He was gasping, he couldn’t recall enough words to speak. Javiér extended an arm and reached for him again.  
-Cálmate.- he repeated, and he sounded so soothing that Billy couldn’t reply -Todo està bien. Blaine has a daughter, I have a mother. Està bien, it’s alright. We’ll take care of everyone, mhijo.  
Billy closed his eyes, trying to inhale calmly instead of panting the way he was doing. He was good at that. He focused on Javiér arm around his shoulders, on the warm feeling of his voice and on the words he had said. It was alright. They would fix everything. Slowly, his breath started to come regular again.  
At least until One came out of the hut door and planted a killer look on him.  
-What the fuck does it mean that Blaine has a daughter?!

When we're out for dinner we're cussing like sailors  
The people are staring and talking in whispers  
"Hey what's with the strange breed?"

Maybe, Javiér thought, maybe he should’t have swore that violently. Now all of the scarce clientele of the shitty cafe where they had gone to celebrate Billy’s birthday was staring sideways at their table, as if they where expecting a reply of the string of blasphemies who had made the poor waitress, guilty of bringing him the wrong beer, blush like a torch.  
He was feeling a little sorry for the woman, actually. He couldn’t really care less if he was drinking a Corona instead of a Guinness, since gas station cafe’s warm beer was crap either way. He had only needed a chance to break the ice that had freezed his friends from the start of the evening, so that they could finally spit out the bone stuck in their throaths. He had a fuckin sackful of One’s grim face, Blaine’s resigned posture and, above all that, Billy’s dejected look. Usually the kid’s arrogant carelessness couldn’t be weighed down by the general mood of the group, not even during One’s worst outburst, but it was evident that now he was terrified to have screwed up. Javiér couldn’t stand that. Not while they were out for his birthday, and not for an error which, in his way of seeing, wasn’t his fault in the least. Not even the hitman would have remembered to check if his headset was on, if his friend, whose secret he was keeping, had been bleeding out in a few step distance and he had just puked his guts out.  
In addition, One didn’t actually have anything to recriminate. Blaine hadn’t break any rule – no more than he already had during their first mission.  
-So, a daughter, uh?- finally, One decided to speak, and Javiér smirked, noticing that his little show had achieved the desired effect.  
Blaine turned his bottle of Coca on the table. He was sprawled backwards on the chair, not to damage the four-days fresh suture on his left side – in the end his wound had revealed itself to be a clean bullet hole, which had been easily patched by Amelia, even though the blood loss had been pretty serious.  
-Yeah.- he responded, without any empashis.  
-And you had in mind to tell us...?- the billionaire cocked his eyebrows encouragly, unleashing that petulant tone that always made Javiér wanting to slap him.  
-Honestly, One, I expected you to know it already.  
-Me too.- Amelia backed him –Have you been sleeping on the job, One? How come you weren’t informed?  
-It’s not my fault if the man doesn’t take his responsabilities.- One retorted –There is no trace of any daughter anywhere, on his socials, and not even at the registry office for that matter.  
-It was Drew’s choice. Her mother.- Blaine pointed out, looking vaguely annoyed by the insinuation –We were in a relationship long ago, a quite short one actually. Had a bad break up before we both knew she was pregnant and with the work I was doing and everything, she chosed not to tell me.- he made a tired gesture with his hand –She hoped I’d never find out. Didn’t want for Kimmy a father she’d had to worry about, and that could never give her anything. She told her I died somewhere far.  
-How do you know about your daughter, then?- Camille asked, curiously.  
-Kimmy’s aunt contacted me on Facebook, around six years ago. We exchanged numbers and she told me everything. They were in deep waters at the time and she hadn’t anyone else to ask for help. I sent her some cash, but neither Drew nor Kimmy ever knew who that was from. I never spoke with either of them.  
-Thus your daughter doesn’t know you exist.- Amelia commented. She leaned on a moment, caressing the soldier’s arm –Hell, Blaine, that’s rough. I’m so sorry.  
-I saw her a couple of times.- Blaine shrugged –From afar, on her way out of school. She’s a beautiful kid, I don’t want to mess her up coming out from nothing.  
-You can’t.- One pointet out, but less strongly than before. It was evident that the story had appeased him a little –You’re dead, Seven, you’re a ghost. Ghosts haven’t got any children.   
Blaine striked him an angry look.  
-I’m a ghost who can shot a gun, so I can even pass over cash to my daughter’s guardians.  
-What are you worrying about, One?- Javiér blurted–They’re not linked. Officially, that money fall down from the sky.  
-That’s right, as long ad Blaine gives them cash, there’s nothing there that can lead back to us.- Camille added, unexpectedly. Javiér gave her a toothy smile, which she answered with the usual imperturbable gaze.  
-And the chat on Facebook? Did you at least cancelled it or is it still there?  
-The fuck does it matter?- Billy said, opening his mouth for the first time that evening –That a dead man profile.  
After that statement, they all went silent for a couple of minutes. Javiér brought the beer to his lips and took a sip, barely keeping himself from making a face when he felt the hot liquid in his mouth. He shot a glance to Billy, which he respond with a cocky head wave, but he was smiling.  
-Then it’s all right.- One said finally, even though he sounded a little forced.  
-It seem so.- Camille nodded –Much ado about nothing.  
-Oh, Shakespeare.- One made a weird face, like one who’s swallowing a hot bite he can’t spit out. He paused and then, surprisingly, he awkwardly added: -How did you said she’s called, the kid?  
-Kimmy.  
-Mm. Nice name. Short, effective.  
-Thanks. It wasn’t me who choose it.  
Here it was coming the ice again. Javiér rolled his eyes. Now One would have started mumbling some petty bullshit of his, to keep his mouth occupied. He decided he would not leave him enough time to do so.  
-A birthday toast para el mi amigo Cuatro, gente*!- he shouted on top of his lungs, raising the beer towards the ceiling with enough vehemence that a splash overflowed the top of the can and landed on his gaudy shirt. The customers of the cafe, who were starting to relax, jumped again. The waitress dropped the donuts she was placing. Amelia started to cheer and tried a little excited scream, but she stopped abruptly when she noticed no one was following and that One was staring at them with a killer look on his face. In the silence, the only sound was the resigned bump of Billy’s head on the plywood table.  
Then, out of nothing, a dark-bearded camion driver who was sitting on the sidelines – and who, judging from his face, probabily had some mexican relatives as well – raised his glass and gulped the amber content in a second.  
-Salud!- he shouted, with equal entusiasm. And then, to the waitress -Que es este cemeterio, señora*? Put on some music for the kid!  
-Yay!- approved Javiér, slapping Billy’s neck with enough energy to make him gasp –Música, maestro*!  
He gulped his beer and raised to meet his fellow stranger.

They is my family, they is my family  
They might be crazy, but they is my family  
You can't get to them unless you get through me  
You fuck with them you fuck with me

Camille had never given a shit about the family of her colleagues. Not even about her collegues, actually. In the CIA you didn’t have tons of opportunity to fraternize and besides, if she, with her reputation, had asked any of her teammates ‘hey, how’s your wife?’ it would had sounded like a threat. Thus, she had always kept to herself, nor asking nor giving any confidence.  
With the Ghosts, things had changed. The only ones to know about her existence were the five people she spended the day with: there were no secrets to keep, apart for the one they all shared, and there was nothing they could hold against her. Therefore, after the first martial-law period imposed by One, which had actually ended with Blaine’s arrival, Camille had relaxed. She had discovered it was pleasant to share stories and moments with her teammates. It was nice getting to know each other, joking, letting herself be loved: by Javiér, sure – whose mother, surprising herself in the first place, she had actually agreed to meet – but also by all the others. In spite of herself (but, again, maybe not that much) she had realized that her too was growing fond of the group. They were a rough, worn out bunch of misfits, probabily a bit crazy, but they had also became a family: a real one, one she could stand beside, one, she was learning, she was willing to fight for.  
That had not changed when Billy –blessed his forgetful hyperactivity- had involuntarily told everyone about Blaine’s daughter. Camille’s first thought hadn’t been for the possible blowing up of their cover, she hadn’t curse that inconvenience. Her first reaction had been fear: Blaine, who as far as she knew could have been dying under Amelia’s hands, had a daughter? Who would have cared for her, now? Who would have fed her?  
The answer had popped obvious in her mind, and it was the same Javiér had given to Billy the next moment: they would have. But it had been a great relief when Amelia had ensured them Blaine was not in danger of dying, provided that he received a transfusion soon. And it was sad, now, discovering in that squalid cafe how miserable was the soldier’s relationship with his daughter. While he was informing them, Blaine’s expression had remained quite neutral, but much of Camille’s work was to decipher people’s emotions, and she hadn’t missed the way the wrinkle around her friend’s mouth had deepened. She had felt sorry for him. She had almost offered him a word of support, but she had never been good at that and it was lucky that in the end Amelia had taken care of it.  
When One had started acting as the usual dick, on the other hand, her instinct had been to strangle him. Blaine had handled the situation masterfully, so which was the use in complaining? She had taken fun in retorting and it had been even more exihilarating to realize that even him, after all, cared a little about Blaine’s situation.  
Then Javiér had shouted his toast and the cafe had exploded. Now the narrow, stinky room echoed with high-volume music and the tables had been pushed to the sides, creating some sort of dancing ground. In the center of it, Billy was perfoming some kind of highly acrobatic hip-hop, while One screamed a challenge he could almost certainly not pursue. Blaine clapped his hands from the chair, cheering.  
-Kick his ass, Four!  
Javiér was strangely apart of the crowd. He was staring intently at her, smirking. Camille felt that gaze like a hot touch. It looked like a promise, a very exciting one.  
She was just considering if she was willing to risk a streptococcal infection by sneaking off with him in the toilet, when she heard a loud burts of laughing from the dancing ground. She turned, a little annoyed, but the scene she saw was crazy enough to immediately take the rest out of her mind.  
Oh God she thought. She had got distracted for, how long, five minutes?   
Fucking millennials.

And if you’re standing on the ledge  
I’ll pull you down, put you to bed  
And if you’re bleeding from the heart  
I’ll come around, and clean it up

The night was cool outside the caravan. Billy registered that absentmindedly, rubbing his arms, left naked by the cotton shirt he used as a pajama. It meaned it was some hour past midnight: usually it was around that time that the torrid heat of the day vanished from the sand of the Mojave. Between one star and another – and there were myriads of stars, billions of ice-cold diamonds set in such a great immensity it was almost unbearable to watch – the sky was dark as ink.  
He couldn’t sleep. The repeated changes of time zone to which One subjected them, regularly fucked up his sleep patterns. Actually, it wasn’t that annoying: he was used to poor sleep since his early teens, given that he hadn’t had the most peaceful life. But it was a fact indeed, and that was not the first time Billy wandered alone at night, trying to tire himself out or, simply, lacking anything better to do.  
That night, however, it seemed he was not the only one awake. He realized that as he walked past Blaine’s caravan, whose door was wide open. He frowned: that was weird, since among the group Blaine was the least bothered with the heat of the desert. He jogged up the three steps and put his head inside to check if it was all okay. The soldier’s bed was empty and untouched.  
Billy stood still for a moment, hand on the door. He wasn’t worried – Blaine, he told himself, might have easily gone out to pee or for a tons other reasons – but the news couldn’t help but intrigue him. He jumped off the caravan and stared across the camp with renewed attention. The place was dark as hell and it seemed totally empty. He was about to give up, when his gaze was drawn to a vertical silhouette, slightly blacker than the sky, on top of one of the containers in which they kept the supplies.  
-Blaine?  
The silhouette didn’t move nor spoke. For a moment Billy thought his eyes were tricking him. Then, the man turned three quarters.  
-Hey, Billy.  
It was too dark to discern his expression, but his shoulders were tense and his voice hoarse. He was standing on the edge of the container as if he had been planning to jump, and even if there was no real danger – it was little more than two meters high – Billy felt something tigthening in his chest.  
-Whatcha doing?  
-Thinking.  
-Uh...want some company?  
-If you don’t mind.  
Billy jumped and gripped the edge, pulling himself up before Blaine could reach out to help him.  
-It’s cool, up here.- he grinned, looking down –Real high. Nothing to do with the cathedral, back in Florence.  
-Shut up, you showoff.- Blaine gestured in his direction, amused. Then he sat down, swinging his feet off the border. Billy hurried to his side.  
-You worried for the mission?- he said, content for once to be the one asking that question. But Blaine coked his eyebrow at him and retorted:  
-What about you?  
Billy puffed his cheeks and rolled his eyes.  
-What the fuck is it with me and being afraid?- he snapped -Yeah, maybe I am, and so what?  
-You’re the youngest. I like to tell myself that if you ever answered yes to that question, One would keep you back.  
-I’m legal.- Billy pointed out –And besides, I already did. He sent me anyway.  
-What? When was that?  
-Murat’s coup. But I would not have stayed back, even if he wanted me to.  
Blaine shook his head –Jesus Christ.  
There was an awkward pause. He had offered to keep him company, Billy thought, but he had no idea what to say. Blaine’s attitude was strange. It was as if he had something in his hearth that was tormenting him, an itch he could not scratch. Billy wanted to help him somehow, but the more that silence grew, the more he realized he didn’t know how to break it.  
-You sure you’re all right, man?- he blurted in the end. His tone sounded harsher than he wanted, but Blaine didn’t seemed bothered. He extended an arm and patted him on the shoulder.  
-You’re a nice guy.- he said enigmatically. He paused –I’m starting to suspect that One missed an...information from my previous life.  
-An information?  
-A pretty significant one.- Blaine nodded –I’m not sure if I want to tell him, since I hadn’t asked for my stuff to be gone through in the first place. But I was thinking I want someone to know, besides me. So that he might...provide, if things should go downhill for me some of these days.- he looked at Billy straight in the face. The request in his eyes could not have been clearer, even though it had not been spoked.  
‘What the hell am I getting myself into?’ Billy thought, blinking. He didn’t like the idea to keep something from One, the man being a psycho whose conception of fun was threatening you with a gun – an unloaded one, okay, but that wasn’t much better. In addition, he didn’t want to betray the trust the billionare was just starting to give them.   
On the other hand, he owed Blaine his life. The soldier had saved him in Hong Kong, and, though indirectly, in Turgistan too, since it was thanks to him that One had changed his mind about the Cleavers (whatever shit they may be).  
He took a deep breath, then he clasped his hands on his thighs and faked a smile.  
-Okay, just fire away. I’ll keep your secret, man.

With the memory of that night in his mind, Billy walked away from the dancing ground, eluding the waitress’ grasp – it was the third time the woman, in her early fifties to put it kindly, tried to grab him – and leaving it to One to entertain the crowd with his ragtag hip-hop. He headed toward the corner in which Blaine was still sitting on his chair and jumped on a table right beside him. The rickety thing wobbled a little and Billy giggled. He had drank some beer and a couple shots – not enough to get real drunk, but his head was feeling a little off the balance of the rest of the body and his ears were ringing due to the loud music.  
-Billy, enjoying the birthday?- Blaine greeted him. The skywalker lifted his index finger in his direction and grinned.  
-Hey, careful with the name, man.  
-Oh, but you blew the whistle first, isn’t it?- it was meant as a joke, but Billy blushed in shame and Blaine noticed too late that he had striked a nerve -C’mon, boy, don’t beat yourself up, now. I’m not mad at you.  
-But I’m sorry.- Billy shook his head, feeling a little uncomfortable –I actually came to apologize, now that it’s all sorted out.  
-There’s no need. I would not have told you about Kimmy if I weren’t willing to risk you speaking of it around, which, anyway, you didn’t. You did as I requested, you told the others only when you thought my life was in danger.  
What had got him moving hadn’t been actual diligence, but superstitious fear, thought Billy feeling a sting of guilt, but there was no need for Blaine to know.  
-I should have waited for you to be dead for real.- he blurted out without thinking. Then he covered his mouth with his hands: what the hell? Did he just wished him dead? He was probabily far more gone than he had thought.  
Blaine bursted out laughing and patted him on the knee.  
-I’m not supertitious.- he assured –But you should really...  
He never ended that phrase. The angry squeal of the waitress suddendly filled the room, along with some loud chuckling and shouted encouragements. Turning towards the bar counter, Billy saw Amelia’s neon green shirt flashing upon the heads that crowded the place.   
What? When did she climbed the counter?  
-Back off, people! Make way!- she screamed in a excited voice, turning her back to the crowd.  
Next thing Billy knew, he was darting through the room full speed, but it was too late. Amelia’s arms lifted to the ceiling and then she jumped. 

When we're at the party we're dancing on tables  
The people are staring like they got a peephole  
"Hey look at the strange breed"

-Why nobody in this room can just fucking trust me?  
-You were drunk!  
-I was not, I was just a bit tipsy, and anyway...  
-Tipsy, she says! You got two beer, one whiskey neat and fuckin’ four tequila shots, that’s not tipsy, girl!  
-Did you keep track of what we were drinking?!  
-Of course I did!  
-I’m courious about Javi’s list.- Blaine muttered earning a grin from the man, who raised his cup of coffee in his direction. It was half past eleven in the morning and the six of them were inside one of the planes around the camp, having a "late breakfast" (Javiér’s opinion) slash "early lunch" (Blaine had corrected), that had the been defined as a "brunch, you morons" by a resigned Camille. The only exception was One, of course: he only had a bagel in his hand as an excuse to scold everyone.  
Amelia crossed her arms on the table and let her head fall upon them, pouting. She had a killer headache and her mouth still tasted horrible from what she had vomited the previous night. She hadn’t exactly held herself back with alcohol, she had to admit, but like hell she was giving One the satisfaction to hear her saying that.  
-Well, it went great.– she grumbled –Tell them, Billy. Was it or not the best backflip you’ve ever seen?  
-It was pretty good stunt.- Billy admitted –Buuut, actually you violated the first rule of traceurs’ code.  
-That being...?  
-Don’t drink on the job.  
He was grinning like a goddamn hyena, the asshole. Amelia look at him with blazing eyes.  
-You just made that up!  
-No, I didn’t, that’s real! Solemn parkour code, written with scratch blood by...  
-It’s fucking bullshit, there’s nothing with that name!  
-That’s faker than a three dollar bill.- Javiér agreed.  
-Why nobody in this room can just trust me?- Billy theatrically spread his arms and let himself fall back on the chair.  
-Becouse you’re an awful liar.- Camille stated –And becouse you did worse than she did, on the damn counter.  
-And what would I’ve done, let’s listen.  
-Don’t play dumb, everyone was staring at you when you clung to the lamp.  
-Well, I’m allowed to, I’m a professional!  
-Not with three beers and two shots, you’re not!  
-But we’re alright, ain’t we?  
-Yeah, alright. And also grounded, that’s what you are.  
Amelia stared at One in disbelief.  
-Are you serious? I’m twenty-nine!  
The billionaire crossed his arms.  
-Hello, twenty-nine, I’m serious. Serious’s the name and deadly the surname, Deadly Serious, that’s me.  
The doctor glanced at Billy, who had an uncertain look on his face, and then back at the others. She was hoping in some kind of back up, but none came. They all seemed to be enjoying the show.  
-If he grounds me now, it means he could ground you too in the future.- she said, then -That’s gonna become one of his rules, do you understand that? Do you want to give him this power?  
Javiér immediately straightened: -Girl’s got a point.- he said, worriedly.  
-He’s not gonna ground me.- Camille retorted –I don’t backflip from tables nor jump on chandeliers, and besides I’m french.  
-Well that’s kinda racist.- Billy noted, frowning. They were once again slipping back into fighting, but luckily Blaine groaned and knocked on the table, calling their attention.  
-No one’s gonna be grounded, and that’s final.- he stated –One, it’s true, we’re all adults, you can’t rule the roost. Amelia, next time you backflip from anything make sure it’s not a crowded bar’s counter or I shoot you in the leg, and Billy, you’re a professional but you’re dumb, so it applies to you too.- he paused and then he added, conciliatory -I understand you’re young and all, guys, and I’m not saying one cannot have a little fun. But we should always be careful. We cannot afford to be filmed or else and we can’t go to any hospital, so if you break your spine, Amelia, none of us will know how to fix you.  
The silence fell on the table. That was true. Amelia stared at her toes.  
-I may have exaggerated.- she said after a moment.  
-Well, I did.- came Billy’s more direct apologies –You’re right, Blaine. Not gonna have that from me again.  
It was good to have him with them, Amelia thought looking at the man. He knew how a team should work, he was extremely logical but also understanding, and with that attitude, somehow, always managed to make them listen to him and stop their quarreling. Moreover, he deeply cared for them and had no problem in showing it. Yeah, maybe that was what really did it. People tend not to bite the hand that feeds them, and Blaine was definitely that hand for their team.  
One too had to think so. Amelia noticed that the man, leaning with one shoulder against the wall, was staring at Blaine with a strange, considering look, like he was planning something he was not sure it would succeed.  
-All right, kids, you heard daddy.- he said in the end, standing and moving towards the exit –Get on your feet, we have a killing to plan.

They is my family, they is my family  
They might be crazy, but they is my family  
You can't get to them unless you get through me  
You fuck with them you fuck with me

Amelia kept mumbling against One even while she checked the bandage on Blaine’s side. The man had tried to cool her down at first, but he had soon given up, resigning to listen and nod here and there. There was actually no harm in letting her vent, as long as her anger didn’t reflect on her behavior during a mission – which it didn’t. Amelia was the loyal type. All of the Ghost were, in fact. In the early day after joining the team Blaine had expected some nasty surprises from the others, some quitting or breaking down – it was quite likely, with the kind of shit they had signed for – but he hadn’t had any. None of them had backed out, not even the two youngest, who hadn’t any kind of experience with killing and hiding the way they had to. That had filled Blaine with regard, and had also given him some hope in the actual success of One’s plan. When he had decided to board, with the state of depression he had been in after the death of his boys, he hadn’t cared anymore weather he lived, and had only wanted to try how it felt to free himself from the corruption and hypocrisy of the army. But now, side by side with those people, he was starting to believe in the fulfilling of their ideal.  
He was also starting to regain some hope, in life and in himself. He was starting once again to burn with the desire to meet his daughter.   
It was no good. Blaine rubbed a hand over his face. He had repeatedly told himself it was a mistake to talk to Billy about her. If you wanted something to remain a secret you had to bury it as deep as possible and let it rot, not spreading it around. Even one person, trustworthy as he was, was too much – which the facts had demonstrate. He had knew that, but hadn’t been able to restrain himself. Since he was with the team, the thought of Kimmy had become more and more present. She was so young, and she hadn’t a lot of people to rely on. If he died and her uncles got financial problems again, who would have cared for her?  
Now the whole team knew about her - which was a relief – and it seemed they hadn’t much of a problem with it. But even so, Kimmy kept popping out in Blaine’s mind, and thinking of her was torture.  
-About your vaginal operation, actually, I was considering to start stabbing you at the heart.  
He came back to reality all of a sudden. Amelia was facing him, hands on her sides.  
-Uh...I do not have a vagina?  
-Oh, so you heard that.- the doctor shot him a dark look, starting to put away gauze and disinfectant.  
-Sorry. Got distracted.  
-Yeah, I noticed. Not a big deal, anyway. The wound isn’t infected and it’s healing well, you just have to take it easy for a while. I hope you’d had the sense to do that even without me to tell you so.  
Blaine smiled and open his mouth to thank her but, before he could speak, One’s head peeked inside from behid the white courtain which divided the infirmary cabin from the rest of the plane.  
-Hey, Five, you done?  
-Right now.- Amelia straightened herself and closed her first aid kit with a little too much vehemence. Her expression went back to grim in record time as she looked at the billionaire –Why, you wished to talk to me?  
-Not you. Seven.- One gestured toward the man, who frowned. What was it, now?  
-Can you leave us the infirmary for ten minutes?- One added, in the meantime. Amelia made a neutral face.  
-If no one shot his leg in the last hour, I’ve nothing to do here.- she replied, heading toward the exit. Before she went, she turned to Blaine –If you end up killing him, I’ll cover you with the others.  
-Don’t bullshit, none of them would care.- replied Blaine, in a playful voice.  
One rolled his eyes.  
-Go, go, go, go, go.- he gestured to Amelia, who obeyed with a snort. When the curtain closed behind her, Blaine’s attention went back to One.  
-So? What do you need?  
The man took the sunglasses that hanged from his shirt and turned them into his hands.  
-I was thinking about your daughter.- he went straight to the point –You know, Seven, in my opinion you’d make a great dad.  
-Where is this coming from, now?  
-I watched you bringing us back in line, before.- One shrugged –And in general, you got this whole daddy baby-sitter instinct.  
-Your point?  
-I think it’s just right that you’re given the chance to know her.- One spitted out –Without telling her the whole ‘I am you father’ thing, of course, I don’t want trouble. But if you want to meet her, you got my permission.  
Blaine lungs stopped. He jumped on his feet, ignoring the sting of pain at his side. One had really said what he thought he had said? He felt his chest filling with an immense joy, he wanted to jump, to sing, to hug the man.  
Then, it stopped. He fell back on the chair. He shook his head.  
-But I can’t. If I contact her, I open a window for things to go down. Her uncles, for one thing...they could find a way to blackmail us. They know my name, and who I am.  
-I’ll have Camille talking to them. She’ll explain them why it’s their interest to keep their mouth shut.- One dismissed the matter with a wave of his hand –Listen, Blaine, I don’t want you to do nothing you’re not interested in. I’m just saying that, if you are interested, you’re allowed to proceed. Also, I’m offering you a hand, since I don’t want our cover to blow up. And I think the others too would be willing to help. Well, they’ll have to be, since I’d ask them, and I’m the boss.- he added.  
-You...you can’t rule the roost, I told you.- Blaine said, but it was almost automatic. The emotion was so great he couldn’t find any better to say. He didn’t want to talk at all, actually. He had never felt stranger in his life: it was like he was drifting into a hazy dimension - where One’s words were actually real and meaningful - and moving or breathing could break the illusion, lettin him fall back into the real world. He would not have bear it.  
-You alive?- One waved a hand in front of his face -Great, I killed the sniper.  
-No, I’m...I’m alright.- he licked his lips, even though his mouth was dry –I think I need some time to think about it. Pros and cons.  
-Which cons are there?- One frowned. Blaine thought it was a weird question in that moment, but he couldn’t bring himself to concentrate on it.  
-Well, I...it could be the crack in the dam. I might end up wanting more and more, and fuck things up.  
One seemed to consider the answer carefully.  
-Yeah, I think it could happen.- he muttered, and it sounded almost like he was talking to himself. But then he clasped Blaine’s shoulder and spoke up again –Well, I’ll leave it to you, man. Take you time, and just find me when you’ve made up your mind.  
He moved toward the exit. Blaine called him the second before he stepped out.  
-Why are you doing this? It’s risky.  
One looked at the low ceiling.  
-The Cleavers.- he said after a moment –We’re family. One’s shit his everyone’s shit, and that sorta things. I guess.  
Blaine nodded. It maked sense.  
One stepped out, and the curtain closed.

A motley crew, a rodeo  
A goddamn zoo, a circus show  
But oh don't you know how it goes  
We are all walking each other home

-I just don’t understand why all of you had to go!- Javiér said for the milionth time. He was driving the minivan One had found for them after landing somewhere in Teennessee – it had ben hard to find someplace empty enough to hide the plane – and apparently he thought it was his right as a driver to complain indefinitely. Camille, on the passenger seat, groaned loudly.  
-Becouse One wanted to check on Blaine, I have to threaten uncle Sean and auntie Jenna, Amelia’s a softie and Billy needed an excuse to shave his head.- she summed up.  
-Hey! - the traceur yelled from the backseat, offended –I want to see the kid too. Look, I brought my skate if she wanna play.  
He had actually shaved his head as a disguise and was pretty proud of his new look, even though in Camille’s opinion the haircut made him look like some kind of elf with protruding ears. For her part, she had brought the face mask she had used in Las Vegas, along with a red wig for Amelia. One had got fake mustaches and blue contacts; only Blaine and Javiér had their usual look: the first since there was no use in hiding, since Sean and Jenna already knew what he looked like, the second, becouse he had acted like a fickle child since the moment he had learned that he was gonna be left alone at the camp if he had not accompanied them.  
-It’s nothing personal, man.- he shouted to Blaine, who groaned as well, that being the twenth time he heard his friend’s apologies –I’m not fond of kids, that’s all.  
-You’re scared of kids.- Camille pointed out, biting her tongue before she could add ‘Expecially motherless ones.’  
-No problem.- Blaine cutted them, shortly. He looked horribly tired, Camille thought gazing at him out of the corner of her eye. He had been restless for three days, equally fearing and craving the moment he’d finally got to talk with his daughter. At this point, she was only hoping that Kimmy was a nice kid who will treat Blaine well, becouse the spy couldn’t see how her friend would recover, would she reject him.  
Columbia was no big city. The street were broad, the buildings had traditional, anonymous look and barely reached the fourth floor. Javiér parked the minivan near a yellow terraced house, with a small garden and the surname ‘Sanders’ written on the plate of the mailbox.  
-Nice place.- Billy whistled, jumping first off the car with the skateboard across his shoulders.   
-Are they waiting fo us?- Amelia asked One. He nodded.  
-Blaine called some days ago.  
Camille approached the soldier, who hadn’t got off his seat yet. He was pale as a ghost.  
-Are you nervous?- she said quietly.  
-Shitting my pants, actually.- came the harsh answer. Then Blaine giggled hysterically –One would expect a life in the army to temper the spirit, but it seems it didn’t work out for me.  
-Well, you’re here.- she extended her hand –Come on. Javi’s never gonna let you forget it if you make us come back without knocking at that door.  
Blaine slowly put his feet on the ground and stood, coming out into the sun. He blinked, facing the house. Then, he gazed at his friend with mild amusement.  
-God. Sean and Jenna are gonna think we are part of a circus.  
-Then let them. Easier for us to hide the truth.- Camille took him by the arm, leading him toward the door. Javiér shot her a grateful look and held her hand thight. Then, he rang the doorbell.

They is my family, they is my family  
They might be crazy, but they is my family  
You can't get to them unless you get through me  
You fuck with them you fuck with me

Kimmy was beautiful. He had known that, but that had not prepared him for what he felt while actually watching her. Blaine thought there was no knowledge deep enough, no mind so great it was able understand that feeling. It was just something you had to thank all heavens for.  
Sean and Jenna –Sean was a tall Irish guy in his fourties, Jenna a slim black woman with vaporous hair- had greeted them with smiles so wide Blaine had almost felt ashamed for taking all those precautions. Almost: even though the couple seemed nice enough, he had been fooled before by kind appearance.  
They’d met Kimmy in the backyard. Jenna had told her they were some old friends of Sean, passing by for a visit, and initially the girl had stared sheephishly at them behind her thick green glasses. Then Billy had asked Jenna the permission to climb her house, and Kimmy had fallen in love. She had started following the traceur around, spying him around the corner while Billy, completely aware of her presence, pretended not to see her. That had allowed Amelia to slide in, offering Kimmy to ask the boy to teach them some stunts. That had done the trick: stumbling and jumping around in the grass had dissolved Kimmy’s shyness, and the girl, having established that they were actually nice people, had started chatting with everyone and never stopped.  
Now she was in her bedroom with Amelia, who she had immediatly led there when the woman had mentioned she would have liked to see Teddy, the hamster. Blaine had followed silently, leaving the others to eat in the kitchen - they had ended up staying ‘till the evening and got an invitation to dinner from Jenna.  
Leaning on the doorframe, Blaine watched Kimmy fumbling with her hand inside the hamster’s cage, trying to catch the pet.  
-Here! He’s shy. Besides, if a giant hand tried to grab me, I’d run too.- she chuckled, pulling our her arm, a little white and grey hamster held securely in his hand. Turning toward Amelia, she saw Blaine and smiled –Hey, do you want to see Teddy, too?  
He stood and approached them: -I’d love to.  
-He loves apples with peanut butter.- she said, while the hamster ran up and down her skinny, extended arms –I’ll go get it, so you can see him eat. He fills his cheeks like balloons, just like they show on the tv.  
-Uh, I’ll get them.- Amelia said, stepping back toward the door with a quick glance in Blaine’s direction –Apples and peanut butter, you said? I think I’d love to be a hamster.  
-But they sleep all day long!- Kimmy shouted, while the doctor disappeared in the corridor.  
-I’ll tell you what, Amelia would like to do that too.- Blaine joked, making the child laugh. She had a contagious laugh, with her eyes half-closed and her cheeks puffed.  
-Well, I would not.- she stated –I’d rather go to the park and feed the ducks. Or watch cartoons. Maybe both.  
-What about school?  
-Oh, you’re one of those adults?- she rolled her eyes playfully –Don’t worry. I’m an “A” student. Oh!- she jumped when the hamster suddendly fell from her arm and she quickly ducked, catching it mid fly –He jumped! Did you see that?  
At the sudden movement, Blaine had placed his hand on the girl shoulder. It was warm and bony, like a bird’s body. No, he hadn’t seen the hamster, he thought, but he couldn’t have been more happy.

Some translations:  
*bozhe, chart, ya ne znayu: God, damn, I don’t know  
*ebat’ebat’ebat’...: fuckfuckfuck...  
*ven aquì, hombre, te tengo: come here, man, I’ve got you  
*Calmaté: calm down  
*Te golpeaste la cabeza?: did you hit your head?  
*Todo està bien: it’s all right

*para el mi amigo Cuatro: for my friend Quattro  
*Salud: cheers  
*Que es este cemeterio, señora?: Why is this place so dead, missus?  
*Música, maestro: cue the music

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand this is it. Hope you enjoyed! As I wrote in the tags, I'm not english and this story was originally writted in italian, so if you notice some grammatical mistakes or weird choice of words, don't hesitate to tell me! Also, If you are interested in knowing the song, that would be "Family" from Mother Mother.  
> Bye!


End file.
